


Wendy at the Boiling Isles

by obsidian666



Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Found Family, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Happy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lumity, Other, Useless Lesbians, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidian666/pseuds/obsidian666
Summary: After a summer of events at Gravity Falls, Wendy is dragged into the Boiling Isles where she'll get involved in teen love and family quarrel between the two most powerful witches of the islands.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Oddities

Gravity Falls is an odd place, especially after the events of last summer. Sure, most people will pretend nothing happened. At least, this is how my family decided to cope, ever since things went back to normal… Whatever that means. Since the Pines twins left, I started tracking all the weird stuff I could find around. But gnomes and oversized bugs got old fast, so I decide to focus my energy on the most recent oddity.

Lately, people have witnessed a strange portal appearing around town. Some even claimed items being stolen. Nothing particularly valuable: only whatever was around. Done with anything portal-related due to the tragic events a few months ago, no one dared investigating further. But thankfully, it appeared that witnessing the world falling to ashes wasn’t enough for me.

This evening was as normally as it possibly could. Of course, my dad strictly warned me not to “not take a single step outside at night” or I would end up “grounded forever” but we know that never stopped me. No, what _truly_ stopped me is my ex-boyfriend lurking into the neighborhood trying to serenade his way back into my heart. Honestly, I’d rather die. But that didn’t stop me from investigating from my own room. Staring through my window, hoping to see odd lights to track into the city map. It was still rather early, but I noticed the first flash through my neighbor’s widows. I circled the said location on the map... At least, I tried. The ink was dry. I reached for my bag hoping to find a second one. Of course, I forgot it downstairs earlier.

I quickly ran down the stairs. At this moment, a bright, intense light emerged from the basement. I quickly grabbed a nearby axe, my father’s trusted tool. Screw the map. Whatever that was, it was right here. I took a deep breath and approached the basement’s staircase as the light faded. As I walked down, a sudden sound of wood creaking broke the silence. These didn’t come from the staircase. Gripping my weapon tighter, I finally reached the basement.

A tall lanky shadow moved through the corridor right to the laundry room. I followed, walking as quietly as I could. Under a different lightning, the intruder could easily be analyzed. A tall, older woman, with long a long gray mane. Abnormally long and pointy ears if my eyes weren’t deceiving me…? She was filling a huge canvas bag with whatever items she put her hand on, such as my younger brother’s Lego bricks and figures. Why would a grown woman even need those for? Her arms digged into the laundry basket, right into my clothes. Hell no.

\- What do you think you are doing?

She turned to me. Her eyes were the color of gold. She smirked, unshaken, exposing a sharp golden tooth through her pearl white grin.

\- Oh, didn’t see you there, kiddo. Shouldn’t you be in bed?

\- No, _you_ shouldn’t be here.

She chuckled, still stuffing my dirty clothes into her bag.

\- Hey, these are my clothes, give that back!

\- Clothes? Those awful patterns? Sheesh. You humans got weird tastes.

\- You are the weird thing here, old lady.

Her expression changed drastically.

 _\- Old? **OLD**? _I’m _hardly_ 40 years old and I’ll let you know that I _still_ got it. More than you’ll ever do with this dirty fur hat.

Clearly, she was shameless.

\- Anyway, it was nice meeting you, but I’ll be on my way back to my realm, I found enough human junk for tonight.

\- Wait, give me back my clothes you old weirdo!

She pulled a key out of her mane and opened a magic door. I tried to pull her back but without flinching, she pushed me out. I managed to grab her weird owl-looking staff, grasping tightly. Instead of holding her back, the portal dragged me with her as she walked through it. Before my brain could process anything, I was swallowed by the blinding lights.


	2. Sister

My sight was finally back. Slowly, my eyes re-adapted to the surroundings. In the blur, the door closed behind me as the light faded. I recognized the lady’s voice talking to someone else. A somewhat familiar voice? As soon as my vision went clear, I took a glance at her and her… pet?

The weird woman was talking to some kind of skull-headed dog. Not only he was talking to her as well, the two of them were arguing. His voice. I’ve heard it somewhere, but where? I’ve never met this… Whatever creature he is.

\- King, take that off. This is hideous. Even Luz wouldn’t wear it.

\- I’ll do what I want. This pattern makes me look evil, as the King of Demons should look.

\- Evil-looking? To the fashion police, maybe.

She was roasting my clothes again. Yes, my clothes. The reason I landed here in the first place. The fluff ball’s voice suddenly became the least of my problem. I had to go back home as soon as possible. Still holding my father’s axe. I got up and faced them.

\- Alright, granny, if they are so ugly, give them back and take me back home.

The lady turned in my direction, surprised but still amused.

\- Oh, you followed, haven’t you? Say King, do I look like a grandma? This curse has taken a toll on me.

\- Nonsense, Eda! You are as feisty and foxy as ever.

\- Oh you. Hey Luz, come here, you might know this kid, she got round ears!

A young South American girl, younger than me by a year or two, joined us. She looked nothing like the old lady. Her vibe alone inspired fun and optimism opposed to her snappy pointy eared grandma.

\- Eda! Your sister was at the door. You know, the one that leads the Emperor’s Coven.

\- Luz, I only have one sister. Wait, she went through Hooty? Stay right her and try to befriend the other human.

She left the room. She seemed tense, compared to before. The young teen, Luz, approached me with her arms open.

\- Friend hug!

\- Huh, sure.

This was one awkward hug. But maybe she could help me understand what the hell was happening.

\- How cool it is that you found your way here, this place is pure magic!

\- Cool? I got here by accident. I just want to get back home already.

\- That’s what I said too but then I had the best time of my life! Follow me I’ll show you around the Owl House and maybe I can teach you a glyph!

She cheerfully pulled me by the sleeve and dragged me around the place.

The house was loaded with random junk. From swords to a dusty accordion, the walls were decorated with the most random items one could think of. Right over the couch, a huge wanted poster illustrating the lady and her pet. An amount of 1 000 000 000 000 “snails” was offered in exchange of them.

\- Oh yeah, Eda is too cool to be in a coven, so the emperor harasses her hoping she’ll join his. They call her the Owl Lady and she is helping me become a witch myself!

\- She’s a witch? How did you end up here?

Before she could start rambling again, the dog barged into the house.

\- Luz! Come see, there is _violence_!

I was dragged outside to witness what seemed to be a duel. Fire, electricity, plants… They were in control of every element one could think of. Eda was surprisingly agile considering she was still carrying her massive bag around. Her opponent, a tall raven-haired woman similar to Eda, wasn’t as fast but managed to hit the bag. Toys and clothes dropped all over the battlefield. I had to get my clothes bag. As the two witches dueled, I sneaked around trying to pick up my clothes. Eda’s rival quickly spotted me.

\- Got yourself another pet human, Edalynn?

\- That’s none of your business, sister. Luz come get Redhead.

Luz barged into the battlefield to drag me back to safety. The raven-haired lady picked a Lego figure off the floor, created a glowing aura and threw it in our direction. Before it could hit us, Eda threw herself in front of us and took the hit.


	3. Lego Eda

The Lego character hit Eda right in the stomach. The luminous aura surrounded her body before blinding my vision. When my sight unblurred, Lilith was already far away, and The Owl Lady was nowhere to be seen. Luz yelped in panic.

\- Eda! No

The teenage girl dropped to her knees, holding back her tears. She seemed too shock to do anything. King ran toward Luz and purred in support. Not sure how to help, I wrapped my arms around them in support. The girl wiped her tears on my sleeve then hugged me back tightly.

Suddenly, I heard a small voice, similar to Eda’s but way quieter.

\- Guys, over here!

I inspected the surrounding, hoping to see her.

\- Hey Redhead, down here, on your shoe!

I looked down at my feet, only to find a Lego figure of Eda standing on my left boot. I crouched and picked her up. She walked clumsily to the center of my palm.

\- Thanks, you’re not a bad kid!

Luz quickly stole Lego Eda from my hands. Her eyes were filled with as much curiosity and fascination as they were with tears earlier.

\- Eda! Are you okay? What happened? You’re a Lego!

\- I’m good, kid, I’m good… Wait, I’m a what now...?

Eda took a glance at herself and sighed.

\- Well, that’s unusual… I doubt it was on purpose, she would have taken me with her if she knew what she was doing.

The situation didn’t stress her. Luz, on the other hand, seemed panicked.

\- Can you turn back? Would one of your potions help? Like with your curse? Red girl, you must help us! Please?

She stared at me with puppy eyes. I didn’t really have the choice anyway; I needed that woman and her damned portal door to get back home.

\- Listen, I’m not too sure how I can help, but if I can help, I certainly will. I just want to go back home with my stuff safely after.

Luz squeezed me tightly into her arms.

\- Thank you, red hair! You are a _HERO_.

\- Luz, I literally haven’t done anything yet. Also, can y’all just call me Wendy.

Enthusiastically, she clenched her fist and struck a super-hero pose. 

\- Wendy’s first quest!

\- Oh, Luz, if you knew…

Eda’s muffled voice interrupted us.

\- Luz, start by unclenching your damned fist!

She gently reopened her hand. Eda sat down in true Lego fashion and took a deep breathe, as if a toy could actually breathe and turned to me.

\- Listen up, Wendy. I don’t know what kind of things you have seen before, but here in the Boiling Isles; things are far different than in your world. Sure, you can meet a way too insistent drunk old weirdo in Vegas, but all you got to do is marry him , steal his possession and run away from human cops who depends on their weaponry to assert dominance. In here, everyone is either a witch or a creature that can and will feast on you flesh without hesitation.

\- Does that include your pet or…?

Eda snorted loudly watching King fuming.

\- I am not a _pet_ , I am the all-powerful mighty King of Demons, and… and…

King started to squeal adorably out of rage. Eda jumped to my hand to get my attention back.

\- What I’m saying is be careful at all times. Stay with Luz, she’s used to this place. She’s a good girl and I’m sure you are too.

\- Thank you, Eda, we’ll get you back to normal.

Without us noticing she ever left, Luz came back with a small maquette of a house.

\- Get in here Eda! You’ll be safe and free to roam in there! I can even make a tiny Hooty to be sure you feel at home!

\- I will definitely pass on the extra Hooty, one is enough.

Hooty? Confused, I quietly asked Luz what a “Hooty” was. Before she could even open her mouth to warn me of the horror I was to witness, the owl doorplate somehow elongated itself three inches away from my face and began to spoke in the most terrifying voice.

\- Hoot! A “Hooty” is the best friend one can have! We could be best friends! Wanna know _my_

His voice was both soft and high-pitched at the same time. Somehow, it still sounded masculine and most importantly, unsettling. Hesitant, I nodded very slightly. I didn’t want to be impolite

\- Uh, sure…

Luz and the others groaned in frustration behind me. Overjoyed, Hooty started narrating his entire life story, disclosing every vain and slight detail. He wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.


	4. Head in the Books

After what felt like hours of listening to Hooty monologuing, Luz managed to save me from his endless rambling.

\- Wendy, I found a bunch of old books in Eda’s bookshelves!

She dropped three old books on the couch, right between us. I picked the one on top.

\- “Ye Olde Ways”? What the hell is this.

I scrolled through a few pages rapidly. They seemed to be old recipes, each one of them carefully handwritten and illustrated. It seemed quite charming until you took a closer look. None of the recipes seemed consumable at all and most importantly, pages were moldy. I glanced at Luz, who was visibly repulsed.

\- Luz, promise me this isn’t Eda’s cooking book.

\- Whatever it is, remind me to throw it away when I go out.

We put the book aside and picked the next one on the pile. Luz and I glanced at each other.

\- A hardcover version of Twilight? Where did she picked those, the library’s dumpster? What’s the last book?

She placed the teen’s novel aside, exposing the last book. It seemed to be an old journal, somewhat like “Ye Olde Ways” but hopefully, better smelling. Usually, you’d expect an old book like that to be a Book of Shadows of a witch, not a moldy recipe book. I swiped the dust off the cover page.

\- “The Planters Legacy”?

\- Yeah, I doubt a family album is going to be any help. Wait are those all frogs?

\- Oh, must be Eda’s collection of books from another Realm.

\- Well Twilight is clearly misplaced.

Luz closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she was about to announce the biggest news of the century.

\- What if… Twilight exists… in every realm?

I gasped dramatically, playing along.

\- Maybe… Perhaps… Twilight… is the backbone of every universe…?

She snorted, so easily entertained. Her childish optimism was comforting, pushing the homesickness away.

\- Hey Luz, isn’t there a library nearby?

\- Oh, right! Follow me!

It wasn’t a long walk to the library, but it was easy for a human to get distracted by all the weird witchy wares from the market. All the odd food and products were intriguing. Noticing how distracted I was, Luz grabbed my hand and guided me through the marketplace. Finally, we could see the roof of library from afar.

The aroma was different from any other. The smell of old books and incense was almost hypnotizing. In this maze of crammed shelves, I had no clue where to start. Not too far, a young witch was reading a story to young children. Luz seemed hesitant to approach.

\- Luz, do you know her?

\- Yeah, that’s Amity.

She seemed skittish and tense.

\- Is she a bully? Do I need to scare her away?

Luz shushed me and grabbed my wrists.

\- No! She’s my friend. She is very nice and smart and… and…

She took a glance at Amity, obviously flustered and still searching her words. I gently placed my hands on her shoulders and gave her a comforting smile.

\- …And you love her. Right?

She looked down shyly.

\- Yes… But I don’t think she feels the same. We’ve been to Grom together, but only because she was scared of being rejected by whoever she wanted to ask.

\- Aww, kid. Don’t beat yourself up, okay? Let’s just find what we need and get out, ok? I’ll check the area where Amity is, you can search the other places.

Luz gave me a quick hug before taking the opposite direction. Meanwhile, there were so many shelves. Each of them was heavily loaded with books, some that haven’t moved in ages. It wasn’t clear how they were even divided. Suddenly, a hand gently tapped my shoulder.

\- Hey, so… I’ve seen you with Luz earlier and I couldn’t help but notice that… You know, you are human too. Are you her gi… friend?

It was Amity. From distance, she seemed confident and strong, but her voice was now quiet and hesitant.

\- Yes! I mean, we met today but she’s a cool kid.

She smiled nervously, scratching her neck.

\- I’m… glad you agree. Sorry for disturbing, I’ll be on my way…

\- Wait, you know this library, right? Would you like to help us?

Amity started blushing. In fact, she blushed so hard she looked like a tomato. God, she was worse than Luz.

\- I… Sure! What do you need…?

\- Eda was turned into a toy. We need to turn her back to normal so I can go back home.

\- Home? You and Luz are leaving?

Her feeling toward her classmate were obvious.

\- No, only I am leaving. Luz seems to have something… or perhaps someone keeping her here.

I winked at her, smirking. She turned around to hide any further blushing.

\- I’ll be finding Luz. By the way, you’re… in the kid’s section.

She quickly walked away, hoping to hide a bit before joining Luz. Maybe it was wrong to interfere in their business but… Obviously, they were in love.


	5. Careless Flames

Luz and Amity were sitting side by side in the romance section, both reading the same book. Their hands were very close but not quite touching yet. They seemed so focused, I felt bad to just barge in. But as long as Eda was a Lego, I had to be _that_ person.

\- Hey kiddos, found anything in the _romance_ section?

Startled, Amity pulled herself away from her partner who was as clueless as ever. Luz pushed a pile of book toward me, giggling, and handed me the one on top.

\- I did find a bunch of books that _could_ be useful… But most importantly…

\- God, not Twilight again!

Amity laughed nervously, pushing the vampire romance aside as an attempt to change subject.

 _\- Anyway_ , Luz found a book on transformations. Eda turned into a weird blocky figure, right?

Luz nodded, opening the book with Amity. Unlike Eda’s books, the pages where still pale and mostly clean. Spells and Sigils where inscribed in dark blood ink.

\- Look at all those glyphs, Amity. This one looks like my light glyph.

Fascinated, the young human retraced it with her fingers. The symbol began to glow softly. Rapidly, small spheres of light started emerging from the pages. As they slowly rose to the roof, the lights turned to flames. As Luz admired the light show, the young witch was her eyes on her.

\- The lights turned into flames!

\- Yes, and the library will soon to ashes if one of you two don’t use like, a water spell or something.

Quickly, Luz pulled out a notebook and drew a sigil. A giant pillar made of ice erected from the symbol, pushing Luz up in the air. Amity seemed too overwhelmed to try anything.

\- I don’t know any water spells, what do I do?

\- Well I don’t know _any_ spell at all so…Try ice?

Amity shot small ice shards into the ceiling as it caught fire. The flames were rapidly spreading, and Luz was still up the giant ice pillar, unsure what to do. Amity seemed out of resources. I picked the sigil book and scrolled through the pages. The flames where worsening, people were starting to evacuate the place.

\- Here goes nothing, kids.

I traced a random glyph from the book and hoped for the best. Tiny bubbles materialized from the sigil. That wasn’t going to help anyone. We had to leave as well.

\- Wendy, I’m stuck.

I looked up. Luz was staring at me from her pillar, too high to jump without harming herself.

\- Amity, you are going to get out of here, bring the books if you can.

I climbed on the nearest bookshelf, hoping it would be solid enough not to fall. The shelves where very tall, higher than where Luz was standing. But as I climbed, the shelf I was climbing started losing balance and fell. Books were falling out and the bubbles I summoned turned to rain. The fire lost intensity but the smoke worsened. Amity was still here, immobile.

\- Kid, I told you to leave.

\- I think I have an idea.

The shelf was now leaning on the pillar, creating an incline. She pushed the wet book into a giant pile.

\- Wendy, jump on the books. Luz, go down the incline.

I let myself fall on the pile of books. It wasn’t comfy, but certainly better than the floor. The smoke was blinding. A hand grabbed mine. Unclear if it was Luz’s or Amity’s, I let myself get dragged me out of the burning building.

We could finally breathe. Amity and Luz were safe, thankfully. None of them were harmed. Before we could process what just happened, a huge imposing masked guard approached.

\- Did you kids start the fire?

\- Yeah but like, it was accidental.

He frowned at Luz as she shushed me.

\- Are you Edalynn’s human?

\- Luz are we in trouble now?

She nodded shyly before the guard picked the three of us and threw us at the back of the carriage.


	6. Lilith

Stuck into a small cell, I had no idea where we were, but Luz seemed to recognize the place. Separated by walls of cobblestone, other inmates were quietly observing us from in between the bars. The floor was hard and cold. There was only a single bed for us to lay on; a simple mattress covered by a paper-thin cover. If staying the night was to happen, I wouldn’t even think about letting the girls stay on the floor. I was the cause of all this. Eda was a toy because of me. Amity had no reason to be dragged into this mess. And Luz, her fragile human life was at stakes less than an hour ago. Amity was leaning in a corner, hiding her face. She bit her lips nervously, avoiding eye-contact. Luz approached her, hoping to bring her comfort.

After what felt like hours, a visitor demanded to see us. A tall, feminine shadow emerged from the extremity of the corridor. Inmates were staring in sheer curiosity. Lilith.

\- Human, I am not surprised to find you in this hole. Only Eda could teach you such barbaric ways… For example, setting our noble library to flames.

She didn’t bother laying her eyes on me. Her tone was colored by disdain. Her words were spitted in disgust.

\- Miss Blight, on the other hand…

Amity nervously turned around, shame in her eyes.

\- I’m am highly disappointed in you, Amity Blight. This is not how a top student should behave. Fear not, you won’t have to announce this to your parents, dear. They already know. They also know about that human gal pal for yours, she sure is a bad influence for you…

Luz looked away from Amity, heartbroken.

\- Oh human, I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. The passing of your mentor must have been harsh of you. Know that I lost my dear sister at the very same moment. See how dangerous magic can be? A precious life lost in matter of seconds. All because of a wrong spell. This is why a human shouldn’t even attempt to mess with…

\- She isn’t dead, Lilith.

The woman’s eyes widen. Her whole expression changed, from a smug mischievous grin to a warmer yet not quite compassionate concern. She glanced around and approached.

\- Where is Edalynn?

Luz started at her, right in the eyes.

\- Why would I trust you? You hurt everyone I love.

With severeness and pain in her eyes in her voice, Luz wouldn’t break eye contact although her voice was cracking at every word. Lilith, surprised, let out a glimpse of vulnerability.

\- All I ever wanted was for my little sister to join the Emperor’s Coven. It pains me greatly to see her run away from the law, breaking every rules. She is so rebellious, untamable. But she is so strong, and by the emperor’s side, she could grow even stronger and never have to run from the law ever again.

She was most likely honest; her voice was softer and fragile. Luz’s aggressive glare soften as well. The tension was fading but my presence began to feel out of place. Before I could retreat to the back of the cell, Lilith brought her attention to me.

\- What’s your name? Never heard of you before.

\- I got here today. The name’s Wendy.

She took a moment to process my name before her eyes widen subtly.

\- You… Have a rather unusual name.

\- I’m sorry about the library Mrs. Lilith, do not punish Luz and her friend, it was my fault.

I lied, hoping to spare the two lovers from further troubles. Lilith laughed.

\- Mrs.? Oh dear, I am not married. Believe me, I doubt it’s in the card for the moment.

\- Well, unlike Luz or Amity, I have no skills in magic. But I’ve dated a lot in the past and I can help you find a man if you release my pals.

Lilith laughed harder, reaching for the keys.

\- Nice try. But that won’t be necessary, I’m going to get you all out.

As I walked out of the cell, the tall woman leaned to me and whispered in my ear.

\- I don’t need a man and neither do you, Wendy. Ambitions first.

I laughed nervously and followed the others.


	7. Family

It was my first time flying on a staff. The Boiling Isles looked rather charming from that few. Of course, charming in their own creepy way, since giant rotting bones oozing with whatever gas the clouds where made of aren’t everyone’s cup of tea. But the sound of the waves was somehow soothing in despise of the height and speed of the staff. Luz and Amity seemed used to such transportation, but I was glued to Lilith’s back like a child, holding my screams. I was hoping to get there soon.

\- Are you kids okay? Wendy you are holding tight…

\- I’m sorry.

\- No, no. I just feel you… scared. We are here soon, okay?

I nodded. She wasn’t lying. Shortly after, we were slowly landing.

Luz dragged Lilith inside the house. Amity was looking at what seemed to be a wallet.

\- Hey, Lilith dropped this…

We looked through her cards. Hidden in a pocket was the half of an old picture. A young woman with long curly red hair and huge round glasses. Inside her arms was a baby wrapped in flannel, but only the head was visible. A big, manly hair hand was holding her shoulder kindly. Was it her mother? The picture seemed old but the colors where present. Before I could put it back, Lilith swiped it off my hands.

\- I’ll be taking this back, _Miss Corduroy_.

I tried to apologize but she simply ignored me. Mommy-issues much? I followed her and Amity back inside.

King and Eda managed to entertain themselves during our absence. Sitting on a throne of Lego blocks, Eda rolled her eyes at the sight of her sister.

\- What do you want now, Lilith?

\- Edalynn, trust me. I just want to turn you back.

\- What’s the trap?

Lilith smirked. Something wasn’t right.

\- I’m not dragging you into the coven this time, promise.

\- Then proceed.

A bright blue light surrounded the witch’s staff. Lilith directed the force toward her sister who was rapidly brought back her human form. The light didn’t fade just yet.

\- I don’t care for the coven nor your human pet today, sister.

She quickly moved her staff in my direction as the light grew stronger. I tried to reach for my axe. _Gone_.

\- Looking for _this_?

My axe materialized into the witch’s hand. Eda looked like she wanted to step in. Instead, she whispered into Luz’s ear, who quietly left the place with Amity. Lilith dragged the axe very close to my throat, pushing me to the wall.

\- You know, Wendy… This isn’t exactly the first time I’ve seen this tool. It is _also_ not the first time I’ve seen you.

It was so confusing; she was clearly out of her mind. I could feel anger burning into her core. Before I could demand further explanations, she carried on.

\- I can’t _believe_ he never even told you about me, that coward. I don’t have much of my family left. Eda, if you don’t _want_ to be a part of it, I can’t force you; but the law demands I drag you to the emperor dead or alive. But I made a mistake when I let my ex-husband take the _one_ family member I had left.

\- Lilith, I don’t get where you’re heading.

She pulled out the photo from earlier. It wasn’t her mother; it was her. Holding a round-eared human child.

\- I’m sorry your marriage went bitter, Lilith. But I don’t understand.

\- How _slow_ can you be, Wendy? Didn’t you get at least _one_ trait from your mother?

There was such disgust and wrath in her tone.

\- I don’t know! And _how_ could I know? I never even _knew_ her!

Lilith took a deep breathe and cleared her throat in attempt to regain a certain calm. She pulled the axe away and let it drop to the floor.

\- Years ago, I had to visit the human realm as a task from the emperor. I landed in a forest near a small American town. I remember it being a cold autumnal day, I wasn’t dressed warm enough but the colors of the leaves falling from the threes where _breathtaking_. I met a man in those woods, he was working hard. He was _so_ manly, more than any man I’ve seen before. But he was so _kind_ to me. Without hesitation, he took off his flannel shirt, exposing his hairy, manly…

Eda interrupted her sister’s monologue.

\- I always thought you were a lesbian, Lilith.

\- Oh, trust me. I am _not_ falling for man ever again. Stick to gals, Eda. Trust me. Anyway, he offered me his shirt and brought me to town. It was _love at first sight_. We got married, perhaps too fast. Then I got pregnant and later gave birth to a beautiful _human_

She took time to breathe again. Her anger was turning into sorrow.

\- But I didn’t want to settle in the human realm. My place at the coven meant _so much_ to me. And my daughter being human… He refused to let me have her. My _own_ He _pushed_ me back to this realm and broke the portal... Wendy, he took _you_ away from me.

\- Wait, what?

She gently put her hands on my shoulders

\- Wendy, you are my daughter.


	8. Mother Figure

Those last words resonated in my head. It couldn’t be right. As if time stopped its course to let me remember, memories I never knew I had sparked inside my mind. I was still young, very young. I was running through the woods on a warm summer day, chasing a friend. As I was catching up, gravity pulled my body to the ground. What I tripped on was too far in my memory but noticing the blood soaking through the denim over my knees, I started crying. A tall woman arrived quickly, calling my name. She placed her hands on my cheeks and we both closed her eyes. Her long wavy hair touched my skin. She was warm, comforting. She whispered something I couldn’t understand and in a matter of seconds, the pain was fading. She picked me up and walked out of the forest. Her skirt exposed her knees, now bleeding like mine. Later, the same woman was arguing with my dad in the living room. Yelling. But that’s all I could remember.

Lilith was still staring at me, as if she regretted those last words. She couldn’t have put those images in my head, they were so clear. I didn’t know how to process it. Maybe it was too early for me to process it. But she was waiting for an answer. Her eyes were getting watery and so we mine. Eda was observing in silence, biting her lips. I just wanted to be home, wake up from this nightmare. But the heaviness in my chest was way too real.

\- Come back to me, Wendy. Please. I’ll take care of you, I love you.

Lilith’s arms were open, hoping she could hold me. But it was too hard for me to let it happen. Until today, I didn’t have any memory of her. She didn’t watch me grow into the person I am. She wasn’t a mother figure to me.

\- Lilith, I’m so sorry… I cannot do this. I don’t know you and I don’t belong here.

Her sadness turned to anger. She wiped her tears and frowned.

\- How could you do this to me? I never asked to lose you. You are like your father, no empathy.

Eda approached to calm her sister.

\- Lilith, it’s hard for both of you.

\- Silence, sister. You weren’t there for me when it happened.

\- I didn’t know you even had a child! Also, I was cursed. You weren’t her for me either. But that would explain your disdain toward humans…

The raven-haired woman rose her staff in my direction. Before I could even think about moving, a luminous beam was projected toward me. I closed my eyes. Suddenly, a giant iced pillar ice rose before me, blocking the hit. Luz was now by my side, glyphs in hand. She activated another one, creating flames between the woman and us. Lilith took a step back.

\- Being a parent must be earned. What happened to you was awful, I agree. But you can’t force her to come back. Take Eda, for example. She’s a second mother to me.

Eda smirked, flustered.

\- We been through a lot together, we fought, learned, and laughed together. She isn’t perfect, but she does her best. If I didn’t know her, I wouldn’t just consider any random lady a “mom”, see?

Lilith took a deep breath, trying to evacuate her anger. She was listening.

\- I’m…

\- I doubt you meant harm, except when you threw that beam. But if you love Wendy, give her time, okay?

Eda was still here, impressed. Her sister was still visibly shocked, but her expression was softer.

\- I’m sorry Wendy. That’s not what I wanted to do… I think I’ll leave.

Before any of us could reacted, Lilith barged out of the house. We were both hurt. Eda approached me, not too sure what to do.

\- So… Were you ready to head home yet…?


	9. Letters

_Dear Lilith,_

_I’m sorry, I wish I could call you mother. But I’m not ready yet. But I’m getting there. Sorry about the way things turned out a few weeks ago. What I can tell you, I can’t see my dad the way I used to. After interrogating him, he admitted marrying you. Without repeating his words, he couldn’t say a single nice thing about you. He didn’t talk much either. But we both know he never did._

_But I found an old picture album and found pictures of us. I started carrying one in my wallet, I don’t know why but it brings me comfort. I wish we could talk again. Write me back if you can. Or if you want. I understand it’s hard for both of us._

_Thank you for being there in my first years. I hope Eda will make sure this letter is still readable when it reaches you. I can’t say “I love you” yet, but it will come if you give me a chance!_

_Take care, please!_

_~ Wendy_

Eda picked the envelope through the portal.

\- Are you sure you are ready, kid?

\- I think I am.

It’s been weeks already since I got back to Gravity Falls. But things weren’t the same, although they were. Everything felt too normal. Nothing changed except me, and I had no one to share those feelings with. It almost felt as I didn’t belong here anymore.

Eda placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled.

\- It’ll be fine kid. If you feel the need to come over here, let me know, alright?

I thanked her, along with an awkward hug. Her hugs were weird and cold, but she was trying.

I missed Luz; I was hoping to see her soon. Was she doing good? Was Amity doing good as well? Probably yes. But they were still on my mind every single day.

Maybe I _could_ come over soon.


	10. Letters

_Wendy, my dear…_

_I was greatly surprised to receive your letter. I truly believed I would never hear of you again._

_Dear, I believe owe you an apology for the way I behaved during our last exchange. It was truly irrational of me to let my anger bring me against you. You weren’t ready, and by the way I treated you, I wasn’t either. You don’t have to accept my apologies._

_For the longest time, I despised your father but finally, I’ve came to accept he only wanted to protect you. You are a human girl; it would have been dangerous to bring you here with me. Yet I insisted, hence why he kicked me out. He didn’t do it because he hated me; he did it because he loved you. If you feel like it, let him know I apologize to him as well. But don’t feel any pressure to do so, you don’t have to get involved in petty grown-up quarrels._

_You hold many great qualities from him. You are laid back, strong, brave. You did a lot to protect Luz’s human and my student Amity. Both of them seemed to be even closer since you left. I’m starting to believe they are more than friends and if so, I am only happy for them! Love is the best magic one can have._

_I will be sure to respect every boundary you demand if we are to meet again. Again, I am truly sorry for my execrable behavior. I am proud of the person you have become, and I love you dearly._

_Love,_

_~ Lilith_

Her elegant handwriting decorated the fragile stationary. A tear fell from my eye to the paper, soaking through the precious sheet, thankfully not blurring the ink. I didn’t expect her to respond so fast, not to say at all. Her apologies were written in such sincerity, filling me with hope. I folded back the letter, placed it over my heart. A soft flowery fragrance spread through the room, reminding me of her brief presence in my childhood. It had to be her perfume. Knowing my dad, he was not ready for her apology.

But I was.

I gave Eda a simple nod and walked through the portal with her.


End file.
